


My Rules

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek had told Scott and Stiles that he was moving back to Beacon Hills...this wasn't what he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://tofixtheshadows.tumblr.com/post/65953905457

 

When Derek had informed Scott that he was moving back to town and renting a new apartment he hadn’t quite expected this: standing in the middle of Ikea with the young alpha in front of him asking him which color curtain he preferred.

 

“Pick one: conforth white or polished pebble.” Scott holds up two samples for him.

 

“They’re white.” Derek tells him.

 

“No. This is conforth white.” He holds up his right hand, “and _this_ is polished pebble.”

 

“They’re white.” Derek repeats.

 

“Ugh…you’re impossible.” Scott groans and rolls his eyes.

 

Stiles strolls up to them then with a shopping cart full of a plethora of household items, “Scotty why are you making him make decisions? He’s not allowed to do that.”

 

“It’s my apartment Stiles.” Derek glares at the teenager. The kid was as annoying (possibly more) as ever, “and what is all that? I don’t need all that.”

 

“You don’t make those decisions…we do. How many times have we told you that?” Stiles says and angles the cart away, “And yes you do. You need things like a casserole dish, Derek, you’re a werewolf not a savage.”

 

“If all I’m going to do is stand here…why did you even insist I come?” Derek glares at the two of them.

 

“You’re paying. Duh.” Stiles answers, “and Scotty…polished pebble.”

 

“Cool.” Scott smiles wide and adds the package to the already full cart, “Derek come on. We have to look at couches next.”

 

Derek rolls his eyes and follows. He should have never involved these two in his move back.

 

 

 

                                                    *****

 

“See…now tell me this doesn’t look good.” Scott says proudly two days later. Two, long, annoying days later full of Scott and Stiles moving around pieces of furniture to achieve the perfect feng shui.

 

(It mostly consisted of Stiles giving out orders while Derek and Scott moved things around. Derek did a lot of glaring and Scott, as per usual, followed along amiably. It was probably due to the fact that Scott and Stiles were now definitely fucking on a regular basis. Derek could smell it on them).

 

“It’s alright.” Derek grumbles from his seat on the couch. Actually the apartment looks damn good. It’s light and airy and looks like an actual home. When Cora comes up from South America she will be thoroughly impressed, “Thank you.”

 

Derek expects a smug “You’re welcome” from both of them. But instead Scott walks up to him, straddles him and brushes their noses together. He’s confused (and aroused). Scott slips to the side and starts brushing his nose against Derek’s cheek and the lust wins out. He captures the other wolf’s lips and it’s sweeter and better than he’d imagined. (Because, ok, maybe Derek had had a wet dream or two that featured this exact scenario. But it had never seemed like a possibility).

 

The kiss gets more desperate quickly: Scott has his mouth open letting Derek lick into it and grope his ass when realization hits. Stiles. Scott’s boyfriend is still very much present in the room. When the beta looks over at him he gets another shock. Stiles isn’t scandalized. He’s not angry. There’s no hint of jealousy in his gaze. There is intent and lust and want (they’re coming off the human in waves).

 

Scott kisses him again and makes sure to bite at his lower lip. Derek’s eyes linger back to Stiles.

 

“Would you like to fuck him?”

 

Derek almost chokes on his saliva. He looks back to Scott who has managed to give him an innocent smile while Derek’s hard dick is pressing against his own erection.

 

Scott dips down and sucks a wet spot on Derek’s neck before murmuring in his ear, “Nothing happens here that you don’t want to happen. But if you want this…there’s one rule: you do everything Stiles says.”

 

Derek’s head whips around again to stare at the boy still leaning against the wall of the living room. His smile is far less innocent, “My boyfriend. My rules.”

 

“Aren’t you _his_ alpha?” he directs at Scott.

 

“What kind of alpha do you think I am?” Scott fires back.

 

“And what does he get out of it?”

 

“He likes to watch.”

 

“And apparently boss people around.”

 

“Now you’re getting it.” Stiles says.

 

Derek looks between the two of them for a split second more before crushing his and Scott’s lips together.

 

“Good.” Stiles says.

 

They move things to the bedroom. Scott is pressed up against the wall completely naked and Derek is on his knees in front of him. He takes the head of Scott’s cock in his mouth and sucks on it gently.

 

“Oh God. So good.” Scott moans out.

 

“He’s still talking Derek. If he can make coherent sentences…you’re doing it wrong.”

 

Stiles is sitting on the behind them giving out orders. Derek wants to throttle him. Instead he swallows more of Scott in his mouth and runs the flat of his tongue on the underside of his cock.

 

“Oh. Fuck. Oh.”

 

“Better. You can do better than that can’t you? Scotty here talked you up so much. Don’t disappoint Hale.” Stiles taunts.

 

Derek hears the footsteps and Stiles is right behind him gripping his hair in a tight fist. When Derek growls Scott lets out a shuddery gasp and his knees buckle.

 

“That’s the spirit. You can still take more can’t you Derek? How fast can you make my Scotty come?” the fist in his hair tightens and Derek is pushed forward and almost chokes on the alpha’s dick. He breathes through it. Derek was going to show this punk how it’s done.

 

Derek hollows out his cheeks and takes Scott even deeper down his throat and growls more around his cock until the alpha can’t help but thrust into his mouth. Derek takes it. He sucks faster and harder until Scott yelps and spills down his throat. He milks him dry.

 

When Derek pulls away Scott sinks to the ground with a shudder. Derek feels a swell of pride in his chest. Scott looks blissed out and wrecked. But apparently Stiles isn’t satisfied.

 

“Not bad. How fast can you get him hard again though? Cause after a blow job he can get it up for me in no time and I make him come so hard he can’t move for an hour.” Stiles brags. He looks at Derek with this shit eating grin on his face and Derek wants to prove him wrong. He _needs_ to.

 

Stiles backs up and gets back on the bed. He takes off his pants, followed by his boxers and lets his dick bob free as he settles against the headboard.

 

“Bring him to me.” Stiles commands.

 

Derek obeys without question. He takes Scott by the hand and leads the alpha to the bed.

 

“All fours.” Stiles says. Derek gets him in position, “I want you to lick him until he’s hard again. Scotty’s always waxing poetic about your mouth. Prove him right.”

 

Derek quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t respond. He spreads Scott’s buttocks open and licks a wet stripe up the crack.

 

“Fuck.” Scott gasps out.

 

Derek smiles against him and does it again. He continues to lick at the teen’s hole and revels in the illicit moans he tears out of him. Stiles’ silence lets Derek know that he’s doing something right. He revels in that too.

 

“Stiles. Stiles.” Scott moans out. He’s practically begging and Derek stops to see what exactly the human is doing to warrant it.

 

Stiles is sitting against the headboard and stroking himself lazily his eyes boring into Scott’s.

 

“You want more buddy?” he asks and the otherwise friendly nickname sounds downright intimate. Scott nods desperately. He makes direct eye contact with Derek, “I didn’t tell you to stop. Scott’s ready for more.”

 

Stiles reaches over next to the bed where he had disregarded his pants earlier. He brings out a small bottle of lube and a condom and tosses it to Derek who catches it expertly.

 

“Coat your fingers and make sure they’re warm.” He says.

 

Derek does as he’s told. He starts with one finger and just as he’s about to slide it in he looks to Stiles…who smirks.

 

“I think you can do this part without my help.” He says. Ordinarily Derek would want to lunge for his throat. This time though he smiles.

 

Derek works slowly. He pushes one finger in slowly pushing past the tightness before dragging it out slowly and doing it again until he’s knuckle deep. Then he adds another finger this time scissoring them. The third finger slides in easily and Derek finds Scott’s prostate almost immediately.

 

Scott fists his hands in the sheets and arches his back and shudders. He pushes his ass back against Derek and starts fucking himself on his fingers. Derek is kind of mesmerized by the way his fingers slip in and out and not to mention the filthy moans pouring from Scott’s mouth.

 

“You’re going to let him do all the work? Lazy little wolf.” Stiles chides. Derek growls at him.

 

“Stiles.” Scott’s voice is breathy but still manages to have some authority.

 

“What is it buddy?” his voice turns soft.

 

“I _want_ him.” Scott says.

 

Stiles caresses Scott’s cheek and kisses him deeply then looks at Derek, “He’s ready for you.”

 

Derek enters Scott slowly and resists the urge to thrust immediately. He waits for Scott to adjust.

 

“Move.” It’s Stiles that speaks.

 

Derek starts off slowly. And even though they had agreed that it was Stiles that was in charge it’s Scott’s thrusting back against him that makes Derek pick up the pace more. Apparently it’s not enough.

 

“I could fuck him better half-asleep. Did you injure your dick in those tight jeans of yours? Pick it up!” Stiles says to him.

 

“He’s not complaining.” Derek growls back at him.

 

“He--” Stiles’ sentence is suddenly cut off when Scott grabs him by the hips and swallows him whole, “Oh fuck.”

 

He stops talking for a while. The only sounds that fill the room are slurps and moans and skin on skin. Of course it’s Stiles that breaks first.

 

“Scott. Scotty. I’m—Scott.”

 

Derek watches as the human comes apart in front of him. He grabs two fistfuls of Scott’s hair and his body contorts in as he comes. Scott keeps sucking him through it swallowing every drop of his release. Derek’s not prepared for how hot he finds it.

 

He grabs Scott by the hips and pulls him back on his cock fucking into him deeper.

 

“Turn him over.” Stiles says to Derek.

 

They break apart momentarily to get Scott on his back and then Derek is buried balls deep in him again. This is a better angle. He can see how flushed Scott’s face is. How hard he’s biting at his lip.

 

Stiles moves to lay down next to Scott. He nuzzles against his cheek and then sucks on his neck.

 

“You’re beautiful Scotty. So beautiful.” He coos and Scott moans in response, “You want to come buddy?”

 

“Yes. God. Please.” Scott moans out. He rolls his hips into Derek and arches his back.

 

Stiles turns to look at Derek, “Can you make him come big guy? Or maybe I should…”

 

Stiles reaches for Scott’s hard cock and Derek knocks it away. He changes angles and starts to thrust aiming for Scott’s prostate specifically as he strokes the alpha. Scott doesn’t last too long after that. He comes with a howl and Stiles mouthing just under his jaw. Derek follows him not too long after.

 

He collapses on the bed to Scott’s left. Stiles gathers Scott in his arms and kisses the back of his neck gently while his hands draw small circles in his hip. Scott smiles lazily at Derek and touches his cheek softly. Derek leans in to the touch.

 

“How’d I do?” he directs to the couple.

 

“Good.” Scott smiles at him. He elbows his boyfriend in the stomach.

 

Stiles lifts his head to look at Derek, “Not bad. You’ll do better next time.”

 

Scott sighs and rolls his eyes.

 

Derek quirks his eyebrow and smirks, “You’re damn right I will.”


End file.
